familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1515
Year 1515 (MDXV) was a common year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1515 January - June * June - Invasion of Persia by Sultan Selim I of the Ottoman Empire. July - December * September 5 - Selim captures the Persian capital of Tabriz without encountering any resistance, but is unable to hold it. : Battle of Marignano.]] * September 13 - September 14 - Battle of Marignano - The army of Francis I of France defeats the Swiss, thanks to the timely arrival of a Venetian army. Francis restores French control of Milan. * November 15 - Thomas Cardinal Wolsey invested as a Cardinal. * December 24 - Thomas Wolsey is named the English Lord Chancellor. Undated * Ottoman Empire conquers Kurdistan. * The Manchester Grammar School is founded. * Conquistador Diego Velázquez de Cuéllar founded Havana, Cuba. * Yadigarid Uzbeks found the Khanate of Khiva. Births * January 4 - Mikołaj "the Black" Radziwiłł, Polish magnate (died 1565) * February 14 - Frederick III, ruler from the house of Wittelsbach (died 1576) * February 18 - Valerius Cordus, German physician (died 1544) * February 24 - Johann Weyer, German physician (died 1588) * March 28 - Saint Teresa of Ávila, Spanish Carmelite nun and poet (died 1582) * July 10 - Francisco de Toledo, (died 1584) * July 21 - Philip Neri, Italian churchman (died 1595) * September 8 - Alfonso Salmeron, Spanish Jesuit biblical scholar (died 1585) * September 22 - Anne of Cleves, fourth queen of Henry VIII of England (died 1557) * October 4 - Lucas Cranach the Younger, German painter (died 1586) * October 7 - Infante Duarte, sixth son of King Manuel I of Portugal and his wife Maria of Aragon (died 1540) * October 8 - Margaret Douglas, Countess of Lennox (died 1578) * November 22 - Mary of Guise, queen of James V of Scotland and regent of Scotland (died 1560) *''date unknown'' **Gilbert Kennedy, Scottish peer (died 1558) **Sebastian Castellio, rector of the College of Geneva (died 1563) **Cristóvão da Costa, Portuguese doctor and natural historian (died 1580) **Injong of Joseon, 12th king of the Joseon Dynasty of Korea (died 1545) **Pierre de la Ramée, French humanist scholar (died 1572) **Thomas Seckford, Master of Requests for Elizabeth I of England (died 1587) **Tomé de Sousa, first governor-general of Brazil (died 1573) **Thomas Watson, Catholic Bishop (died 1584) *''probable'' **Jean Maillard, French composer **Laurence Nowell, antiquarian (died 1571) **Cipriano de Rore, Flemish composer and teacher (died 1565) **Nicholas Throckmorton, English churchman, last abbot of Westminster (died 1571) **John Willock, Scottish reformer (died 1585) : See also 1515 births. Deaths * January 1 - King Louis XII of France (born 1462) * January 15 - Diebold Schilling the Younger, Swiss chronicler * February 6 - Aldus Manutius, Venetian printer (born c1449) *April 15 - Mikołaj Kamieniecki, Polish nobleman (szlachcic) and the first Great Hetman of the Crown (born 1460) * September 9 - Joseph Volotsky, prominent caesaropapist ideologist of the Russian Orthodox Church who led the party defending monastic landownership *October - Bartolomeo d'Alviano, Venetian general (born 1455) * November 5 - Mariotto Albertinelli, Italian painter (born 1474) * December 2 - Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba, Spanish general and statesman (born 1453) * December 16 - Afonso de Albuquerque, Portuguese naval general (born 1453) *''date unknown'' **Meñli I Giray, khan of the Crimean Khanate (born 1445) **Pietro Lombardo, Italian Renaissance sculptor and architect; born in Carona (Ticino) (born 1435) **Nezahualpilli, Aztec philosopher (born 1464) **Alonso de Ojeda, Spanish conquistador (born 1466) **Andreas Stoberl, Austrian astronomer, mathematician and theologian (born 1465) *''probable'' **Vincenzo Foppa, Italian Renaissance painter (born 1430) : See also 1515 deaths.